dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Geo Adventure: Gree Guy's Returns
Xbox: Nintendo GameCube: PC: |genre = Platform |modes = Single-player |media = CD, DVD, Nintendo optical disc|engine = The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker and Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly engines}} Geo Adventure: Gree Guy's Returns, released in Japan as Geo Adventure: The Great Geo Power! (ジオアドベンチャー：グレートジオパワー！''Jioadobenchā: Gurētojiopawā!, lit. "Geo Adventure: Great Geo Power!"), is a platform game developed by Traveller's Tales and Eurocom Entertainment Software and published by Universal Interactive. It was released in some years between 2002 and 2003 for PlayStation 2, Nintendo GameCube, Microsoft Xbox and PC. A PlayStation version was planned to release, but It was cancelled. '' is the fifth installment in the ''Geo Adventure'' series. It is the first platform game in the series not to be developed by "Balls" (who had left the series to develop some Greeny Phatom games) and the first game in series to be released in the sixth-generation. The game's story centers on Gree Guy and Arthur Timothy Read had a plan to destroy Geo Guy, so he need to collect all Geo Tokens to kill Gree Guy and Arthur Read. Similar to Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly, the game runs on a modified The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker engine. A direct sequel, Geo Adventure: Geo Guy Land, was released in 2008. Gameplay Coming soon! Plot Coming soon! Development Universal Interactive Studios and "Balls" announced on December 15, 1998 that a fourth game in the ''Geo Adventure'' series would be titled Geo Adventure 4. Mark Cerny (who worked on the PlayStation games and used to be the president of Universal Interactive Studios), was initially designing the first PlayStation 2 Geo Adventure ''game, which was supposed to be ''Geo Adventure 's first free-roaming outing. The game was going to be developed by "Balls", so it would have undoubtedbly been a PlayStation 2 version of the game. However, after Universal Interactive Studios (currently known as Vivendi Games) fell out with both Mark Cerny and "Balls", the game was dropped. The plans were cancelled in 2000 because "Balls" ended its deal with Universal Interactive Studios, before development of the game was complete. After the cancellation of Geo Adventure 4 in 2000, Universal Interactive began a development of Geo Adventure: Gree Guy's Returns. On September 21, 2000, Konami and Universal Studios announced that they had entered an agreement that would enable Konami to publish a Crash Bandicoot ''game and a ''Geo Adventure game for next-generation game systems, with Universal Interactive (Vivendi Games) handling the production of the games. was first shown at E3 2002 under the title Geo Adventure: The Great Escape, but the title was later change to prevent copyright issues with Ubisoft's Rayman 2: The Great Escape and to avoid with the cancelled Geo's World ''game ''Geo's World: The Great Escape. Reception The game received mixed to positive reviews. IGN gave this game 4.0/34. The GameRankings aggregate score was highest for the PS2 version (84%); the others were lower, as far down as 53% on the Xbox. Legacy Geo Adventure: Geo Guy Land, a direct sequel was released for PlayStation 2, Xbox 360, Wii, Nintendo DS and PlayStation Portable, in 2008. In it, Geo Guy sees Gree Guy and Arthur Read's evil ship to grab Geo Guy and throw him to Geo Guy Land. designer Geo G. was inspired to create the sequel out of his desire to continue Gree Guy's Returns' art style. The game was originally released alongside Greeny Phatom Galaxy, which used the same engine. Gallery Cover Arts Geo Adventure Gree Guy's Returns PS2 cover NTSC.jpg|PlayStation 2 cover Geo Adventure Gree Guy's Returns Xbox cover NTSC.jpg|Xbox cover Geo Adventure Gree Guy's Returns XBOX Greatest Hits.jpg|Xbox Platinum Hits cover Geo Adventure Gree Guy's Returns PS2 cover NTSC-J.jpg|PlayStation 2 Japanese cover Geo Adventure Gree Guy's Returns PS2 back cover NTSC-J.jpg|PlayStation 2 Japanese back cover Geo Adventure Gree Guy's Returns Xbox cover NTSC-J.jpg|Xbox Japanese cover Geo Adventure Gree Guy's Returns Xbox back cover NTSC-J.jpg|Xbox Japanese back cover Geo Adventure Gree Guy's Returns GameCube cover NTSC-J.jpg|GameCube Japanese cover Geo Adventure Gree Guy's Returns GameCube back cover NTSC-J.jpg|GameCube Japanese back cover Geo Adventure Gree Guy's Returns PS2 cover Greatest Hits.jpg|PlayStation 2 Greatest Hits cover Geo Adventure Gree Guy's Returns PS2 cover PAL.jpg|PlayStation 2 PAL cover Geo Adventure Gree Guy's Returns PS2 cover Platinum.jpg|PlayStation 2 Platinum cover Geo Adventure Gree Guy's Returns PS2 cover Konami the Best.jpg|PlayStation 2 Konami the BEST cover Geo Adventure Gree Guy's Returns PS2 back cover NTSC.jpg|PlayStation 2 back cover Geo Adventure Gree Guy's Returns PS2 front and back cover NTSC.jpg|PlayStation 2 front and back cover Geo Adventure Gree Guy's Returns PS2 disc NTSC.jpg|PlayStation 2 disc Geo Adventure Gree Guy's Returns PS2 disc PAL.jpg|PlayStation 2 PAL disc Geo Adventure Gree Guy's Returns PS2 disc NTSC-J.jpg|PlayStation 2 Japanese disc Geo Adventure Gree Guy's Returns Xbox disc NTSC.jpg|Xbox disc Geo Adventure Gree Guy's Returns Xbox back cover NTSC.jpg|Xbox back cover Geo Adventure Gree Guy's Returns Xbox front and back cover NTSC.jpg|Xbox front and back cover Geo Adventure Gree Guy's Returns GameCube back cover NTSC.jpg|GameCube back cover Geo Adventure Gree Guy's Returns GameCube disc NTSC.jpg|GameCube disc Geo Adventure Gree Guy's Returns XBOX Plantinum Hits Disc.jpg|Xbox Platinum Hits Disc Geo Adventure Gree Guy's Returns GameCube cover Player's Choice.jpg|GameCube Player's Choice cover Geo Adventure Gree Guy's Returns GameCube cover PAL.jpg|GameCube PAL cover Screenshots Arthur Read is about to crushed from Steam Roller by Geo Guy.jpg|Cutscene : Arthur the Aardvark is about to crushed from Steam Roller by Geo Guy Geo Guy is standing Arthur Read got flatten.jpg|Cutscene : Geo Guy is standing Arthur the Aardvark got flatten Wallpapers Geo Adventure Gree Guy's Returns Wallpaper.jpg|Wallpaper 1 - Epic (Guy's new wallpaper) Opening Intro PlayStation 2 #PlayStation 2 Startup Screen #PlayStation 2 Startup Sound #Loading Screen #Copyright Screen #Konami logo (Japanese version only) #Universal Interactive logo #Traveller's Tales logo #Eurocom Entertainment Software logo #Title Screen Xbox #Xbox Startup Screen #Loading Screen #Copyright Screen #Konami logo (Japanese version only) #Universal Interactive logo #Traveller's Tales logo #Eurocom Entertainment Software logo #Title Screen Nintendo GameCube #Nintendo GameCube Startup Screen #Licensed by Nintendo Screen #Loading Screen #Copyright Screen #Konami logo (Japanese version only) #Universal Interactive logo #Traveller's Tales logo #Eurocom Entertainment Software logo #Title Screen PC #Loading Screen #Copyright Screen #Konami logo (Japanese version only) #Universal Interactive logo #Traveller's Tales logo #Eurocom Entertainment Software logo #Title Screen Trivia *If Geo Guy stands around idle for long enough, he will play on his Game Boy Advance for a few seconds (GameCube version only). *Arthur the Aardvark was referred to Arthur Read on the back cover of the game. Category:Video games Category:Non-Geo's World games Category:Geo Adventure Category:Games featuring Geo Guy